One Piece Whole Cake Island
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirate heads to Whole Cake Island where Big Mom of the Seven Emperor resides. they seek to rescue their crewmate Sanji from his arranged marriage with Charlotte Pudding, set up to finalize a political alliance between the Charlotte Family and the Vinsmoke Family. Read and review, and no flames or hate.
1. Chapter 1 The WE Comic Strip

**Chapter 1** **The WE Comic Strip**

* * *

When we last left our heroes, Luffy had left Zou with Hayate Chosuke Nami, Magnes Chopper, Mimi, Nene Brook, Pedro, Pekoms, and Carrot, forming the Sanji Retrieval Team in order to take back their captured chef from Big Mom.

Meanwhile, on the Ship of Big Moms Sanji wander off on the deck being follow by Crane and Vito of the Firetank Pirate

So how did think about your bride she quite cute isn't she asked Vito Aren't you ignored me, oh well that okay

By the way, have you ever read WEJ asked Vito

Aren't you refer the World Economic Journal asked Crane

Yes, answer Vito There was this Comic strip feature in the WEJ A giant dreamlike robot in it Sora Warrior of the Sea.

I've been reading it a lot Sora was hero who can walk on water and accompany by a transforming robot and a seagull rerorero fighting the evil armies of Germa 66 it's a story about a Marine Hero said, Vito

It has fan on over the world said, Vito, I also heard it base on a true story of naval heroes So it sort of education material that brainwashes children to teach them that the Navy is Always strong and right

but that not what I like about it Exclaim Vito It Germa, Germa 66 They're evil armies The Evil army that spares no effort in chasing down and trying to defeat Sora, Of course, They pretty much end up losing but I root for them every time without fail all the same with bated breath I'm rooting for your team

Don't lump me with those bastard! retorted Sanji I don't have anything to do with them

That quite harsh said, Crane

Nyorrororo Come on don't be like that said Vito Truth be told I got the chance to meet a real one in the flesh

Why don't you go seek out the real army then? question Sanji I'm sure you'll have a blast

Sanji tried to Open the door but wouldn't

Hey Open up asked Sanjiis

the Door open up and Sanji went inside

And so you see Vito continued

Quit Following me! shouted Sanji this my private room

Whoa there I recommended that you should be more careful what you say respond Crane

It's my rooms too shouted Caeser who is now imprison in a cell Let me outta here dammit

Why Does he get the prince treatment?! Questioned Caeser I'm one of the World's renown Scientist for crying out loud

You still blab about that Questioned Crane No one really gives a damn about that Listen here We were ordered to take you as a prisoner and also This man is going to bring the Vinsmoke and Charlotte Family together He's worth much more

Don't make me repeat myself! shouted Sanji I ain't marrying anyone! Now You two get out of my room

Whoa there Didn't I told you that you should be careful about what you going to say respond Crane

Get out a figure repeated Don't tell me this pretty boy just mouthed off Crane and Vito

This is Gotti is an assassin in the Fire Tank Pirates. He a very large man with spiky light purple hair on the sides of his head and beard, although the top of his head is bald. He wears a black vest with a white suit underneath it, with a large green cape over it. He has a large silver metal plate on his left shoulder going down his left side with his name and the same symbol as Vito's tattoos on it. His right forearm has a giant red, green, and yellow (orange, black, and yellow in the anime) three-barreled machine gun attached to it, which has a chain on it.

Whoa Gotti calm down said, Crane Vito and I having a chat that with him that all

Yeah said, Vito, He didn't mean it It's all good He's just doing a bit friendly ribbing! We're just having a laugh

No One's laughing here. Responded Sanji Get the Hell out here you three

Try saying that to my face runt shouted Gotti in anger I dare Ya I won't let someone that insult's my mate get off that easy

Whoa Gotti cool it shouted Crane trying to stop Gotti

Fine by me respond Sanji I'm not trying to be best buds with you anyway

Gotti shouted a Woman Do you have any idea who he is?! He's a son of the Vinsmoke Family

Gotti anger subside and become fearful when the Woman appear

A Woman appears who was anger by Gotti action she is a large woman with pink hair gathered in pigtails and with thick lips and blush spots on her cheeks. she share a certain resemblance to someone. she has two short pigtails rather than long, braided hair and she is also not missing a tooth. She wears a white dress with a floral design and a light blue shirt worn over it along with a pair of high-heeled boots.

If you so much as put a scratch on him said the Woman They'll Ice father in the blink of an eye want me ice you first,

The Woman pull Gotti drag him out of the Room

Ow ow ow Sorry miss! I'm so sorry said Gotti

Woah that was close said Crane in relief I guess we should be leaving

Nyorororo U guess we'll contiune our coversation about Germa another time said Vito as he leave the room

You wish respond Sanji Though something remind of them

XXX

Meanwhile, a Few Day later at the Thousand Sunny The Sanji's retrieval team suffer loss of Food Supplies due to Luffy wasting it and began to suffer in hunger

It's all over I'm dying too hot said Luffy Iahn arshe (I'm parched) Anji ake ohice reahn (Sanji make some ice cream)

Sanji isn't here remember and It your fault we out of food and starving death shouted Hayate Ugh so Hungry

Luffy Hayate Chosuke Magnes Pedro and Brook are currently Fishing for Food

I'm no good in hot weather said Chopper I'm so to tearing off all my fur

Likewise, heat is the mink's Achilles heel

So hungry said Chouske

Damn when the fish going bite shouted Magnes I starve

It sure is a scorcher at this rate I'll end up mummy said Brook a Mummy

Hey Nami wouldn't that be a little like resurrection asked Brook But in my own particular way

Like I care! shouted Nami

Nami current resting on shade along Mimi Nene Carrot and Pekoms with Carrot lying on Nami lap and Mimi is currently laid down on the ground and Nene next to her

In that case would now be a good time for you to show me your panties? asked Brook

I can't even muster the strength to hit you said Nami

So hot I so starving said, Mimi

Big Sis Nami I so hungry said Nene

I know reply Nami We're lacking in food provision and we've been unable to fish these past few days thanks to that tempest

It Finally starts clearing said, Mimi

Fish something while you have this window before the weather changes again said Nami

I know said Hayate Danm There no way we be able to fish something in this hot weather

Yeah It so hot that the sea is on the verge of boiling said Chopper

Desperate times desperate measuring said Luffy as he stares at Chopper

Quit eying me like I'm a pot roast exclaim Chopper

Luffy said Pedro Your Line is pulling

It is Food asked Nene and Carrot

You got this Luffy said Chosuke Muster all your strength Luffy

Luffy began to pull and manage to get a Large Fish

Food Exclaim Luffy with sparkle in his eyes

You did it cried, Nami

Alright said Mimi

Gao roar Pekoms as he licks his tongue

Oh now that is a big haul said, Brook

It so tasty said Magnes

Awesome but is it me or does it's color seem a bit off! said Chopper

What off about it asked Chosuke Is it not edible

Luffy give me a second! said Chopper I'm gonna look up this fish right now!

Chopper went to locker and to find the Fish Encyclopedia Book

Where did Sanji put it said Chopper Man it filled with dirty magazine

Found it

Luffy Do not digest the skin of this fish said Chopper

Why that asked Chosuke

The Skin is coated in a deadly poison and look Sanji left a note here about it

But he eating the skin said Chosuke pointed out Luffy eating the skin

What Luffy cried Chopper

The Skin is delicious said Luffy Here take a bite Carrot

Wow the Skin is so juicy said Carrot

Don't eat that Chopper said it Poisonous and Luffy at least let me cook it

Soon Hayate begin cooking the Fish with Nami Help and serve it where Mimi Nene Chosuke Brook Carrot Pekoms began eating

It's so good! said Mimi I'm crying tears of Joy

It's Delicious Big Bro Hayate said Nene

Yummy said Magnes

I just follow Sanji's recipe said Hayate His Recipe Book is pretty useful

Hey Nami Give this Chopper he need eat something

Sure said Nami

Nami took the Dish and went outside to give food to Chopper

Chopper we need to get some food in that stomach of your said Nami now eat up

But Luffy is gonna die cried Chopper as Luffy laid down on the Floor being affect by the Fish Skin Poison

Hayate went outside and to check the commotion

Jeez Luffy can quite selfish and picky want it about food said Hayate If Luffy can still be poison then I would too

We're Dangerously low on medical supplies said Chopper as he eats his food

Hey Nami Do you any Island around here asked Hayate

No, and I can't just find one in a blink of eye said, Nami

This poison supposedly cause instant death right If I'm not mistaken said Chosuke Yet he still alive

Luffy and I develop a strong immunity to Poison back at Impel Down well He can still be poison including myself

What Luffy is gonna die cried Nene

Luffy Don't Die on us cried, Mimi

A few days have passed so Black Leg and his captors have in all like hood arrived at Whole Cake Island Said Pekoms Which means we should be in Mama territory shortly Don't lower your guard

You've got to be kidding now It's snow? noted Nami No those cloud Cotton candy

Why Cotton Candy fallen from the Sky asked Chosuke

To be precise cotton candy snow said Pekoms

What cotton candy said Chopper excitedly

It pretty said, Mimi

Suddenly The Den Den Mushi Suddenly began to ring

Ah the Den Den Mushi began to ringing! said Brook I wonder who it could be

It is merely catching warning wave answer Pekoms It's a sign that we've just crossed into Mama's Territory It would be wise for your crew to disguise themselves

Cotton candy Yummy exclaim Chopper

Pekoms I spotted Something said, Pedro

That was Fast said Pekom They're already here It's our tartship Gao

I'll simply follow the protocol and procedure everyone stays quiet said Pekoms

They wouldn't have an antidote would they asked Chopper

A Huge ship appears two masts at the top of each ship, which carries large black sails bearing the number "66". Their shell is modified, having docking knobs for when the ships reassemble the kingdom, that resembles two portholes on each side. The platform is surrounded by a railing. appears to be at least three times as wide as the Thousand Sunny.

Eh shout Pekoms

 **Germa speaking confirming the Straw Hat crew ship**

No it's the Germa 66 Ship exclaim Pekoms

Eh shouted the Straw Hat

while a man appears who has the same curly Eyebrow as Sanji who is this person


	2. Chapter 2 000 and 004

**Chapter 2 000 and 004**

* * *

When we last left our heroes, Luffy had left Zou with Hayate Chosuke Nami, Magnes Chopper, Mimi, Nene Brook, Pedro, Pekoms, and Carrot, forming the Sanji Retrieval Team in order to take back their captured chef from Big Mom while heading to Whole Cake Island they came across a ship that a part of Germa 66 an organization led by Sanji's Family the Vinsmoke Family.

That Germa 66 said Nami Organizationtion led by Sanji Father that is also known as Warmonger

 **Why did you come here Straw Hat Pirates**

Ah Hey Furl the Sail we're going to hit them shout Hayate

Magnes notice the Man who has the same curly eyebrow as Sanji

Oh Is that Sanji said Magnes

Really Sanji said Chopper Sanji

Oh that Curly Eyebrow it Sanji exclaim Chosuke

Sanji we found you said, Mimi

Sanji said Nene

Sanji there Questioned Hayate

Sanji Called Nami

Yohohohoho Wonderful said, Brook I never thought that'd we'd find you so quickly

Great to see you again Nahahaha said Magnes

What Fortunate Luck said Pedro

Sanji Look here it's bad Luffy cried Chopper he ate some poisonous fish and now he's about to die

Hayate take a closer look at the Man and notice a notable difference

Wait Hold on that isn't Sanji said Hayate

Huh Why asked Chosuke he has the same curly eyebrow

True but his eyebrow curl up at the Right said Hayate Sanji's Eyebrow curl up at the Left

What said Chopper

He right said The Man Calling me Sanji and all but you got the wrong guy I don't blame that we look alike My Name Yonji

Whoa Not Sanji but Yonji his face is the spitting image of Sanji said Chopper Even his eyebrows are How are you not Sanji

Hey Chopper Didn't Hayate Said that This guy Eyebrow curl in the Right Direction as Sanji's eyebrow curl to the Left said Chosuke

As the Stated He is Sanji's Little Brother Vinsmoke Yonji As noted by the Straw Hats Noted, Yonji heavily resembles his brother Sanji. He has almost identical facial features, including the distinctive curly eyebrows that Sanji has his hair is green and slicked back into a cowlick, his eyebrows curl in the inverse direction (both face the left side of his face), and he lacks facial hair.

Yonji huh I guess that mean he Sanji's Younger Brother said Magnes

How can you say he his younger brother questioned Chosuke

My Relationship with Sanji is you all know confidential

He definitely his Younger Brother thought the Straw Hats

Suddenly Yonji took notice of Nami and Mimi

So he had a little brother huh said Nami

I'm surprised he has a little brother. said, Mimi

Huh?! How did you figure out he's Sanji Little Brother questioned Nene

It is because his Name is Yonji respond Magnes

Suddenly Yonji display a similar lovestruck behavior like Sanji

Whoa what two hot babes said Yonji with Heart pop in his eyes

You're really are Sanji aren't you said Chopper

No Chopper He is not Sanji said Hayate he just a lovestruck idiot like Sanji

Master Yonji said a Soidler Master Sanji seam to be not on that Ship It seems we have lost our way

Indeed said Yonji We're Leaving there's no reason for us to be here

Wait, Sanji shout Chopper

It's Yonji for crying out shouted Yonji

Gehough

Suddenly Luffy began to succumb the poison

Aagh Luffy the rash is spreading his resistance in dropping cried Chopper

What a virulent poison cried Chosuke Luffy should be virtually invulnerable given all the antibodies he has

That means any poison that can cause instant death can still incapacitate him said Hayate what should we do

This is beyond bad Hang in there Luffy! said Nami You can't lose to some fish poison! You the man that gonna be King of the Pirates

Luffy Don't Die cried Nene

You can't die on us Luffy cried, Mimi

Please asked Chopper We're simply asking for some antidote

If you really are Sanji's Little Brother cried Brook Please! Please help us save Luffy

Yonji, however, simily put on his sunglasses and smirk

Sorry said Yonji sarcastically but I'm not the type of person who goes on saving people how about you guy tried stealing the antidote from me like a pirate would

Nami soon be enrage by Yonji refusal

What's with this schmuck?! questioned Nami in anger He might look like Sanji, but They're totally different

Though he does that Lecherous behavior like Sanji though but said Chosuke

How cruel cried Mimi His little brother so cruel and Sanji is much kinder

If we must resort to blows said Pedro then Just give me the word.

Hold it we shouldn't go pick a fight said Hayate

Yonji said a woman

Huh

Quit being a stingy idiot said the Woman

Gaah

The Woman Kick Yonji and send him flying

Master Yonji cried the Soilder

Who is it now ask Nami

GAh moan Luffy in pain

Ah Madam Reiju

Suddenly the woman appears on the ship and has the curly eyebrow as Sanji

Huh a Trespasser questioned Carrot acting defensively

Huh who are you asked Hayate

Hello there and Sorry about that said the Woman My little brother lack even the barest shred of humanity He's Rotten to the core

The Woman appears to be a slim young woman with shoulder-length light pink hair covering her right eye and curling upwards at the tips. she also has the same distinctive curly eyebrows like Sanji that form a spiral she wore a light pink dress with a split in the center going down to her stomach, and covered by gold target-shaped symbols She also wears dark pink gauntlets, a pair of black headphones with the number "66" on them, and a patterned purple and black cloak shaped like the wings of a moth. She is Sanji's Elder Sister Vinsmoke Reiju

Little Brothers questioned Chopper So you're that Guy's Older Sister

Whoa Even Her Eyebrow is Curly said Chosuke

So Pretty said Brook in a Lovestruck face

Dammit Reiju how dare you, shame me like that shouted Yonji

Silence retort Reiju You're doing a fine job enough shaming yourself!

Uh Is it just me or is he floating questioned Brook

Is that a Devil Fruit questioned Nene

No, said Hayate he would be incapacitated when fell into sea

The Germa Are a technologically advanced fighting squad. said Pekoms That's exactly why Mama is after their powers!

Pekoms The Vinsmoke Family, if I recall, isn't that a Family of Royals asked Brook A Family that long ago ruled all the North Blue with an Iron Fist

Whaaa questioned Nami Are they that Infamous?!

They're a Royal Family questioned Chosuke They like Vivi Nene and the Riku Family

Indeed. said Pekoms In a certain age their name itself was synonymous with Evil That's why that comic features them

Oh? You seem to be well versed with your history Mr. Skeleton said Reiju

I've been Alive for a Long time said Brook I guess Although I did die somewhere along the way

However, you're a bit mistaken said Reiju This is no story about the Past We're still a Royals Germa is a Nation that has nowhere to called home We have no Land to rule over but we still allowed to participate in the Reverie

Ah I see My apologies said, Brook

By the way asked Brook as he tried to look under Reiju skirt Would you mind showing me your panties

Knock it off shouted Nami as she hit Brook

Later Reiju took a good look at Luffy who is poison

Now then shall I have a taste said Reiju These Symptoms Did he eat an armored stonefish from the Hot Hot Sea?

What questioned Chopper How did you know

This Poison's mechanism of action is unique explain Reiju I can tell this one is a bit of a glutton there's enough toxin here to kill a giant

What cried Chopper What should we do I'm a failure a doctor

Don't worry said Reiju he quite lucky because it just so happen this poison my favorite delicacy Thank you for the Meal

Reiju began to suck Luffy's Lip as if she sucking up the poison out of Luffy Surprising Hayate and Nami and the Other

Huh Hey wait stop cried Chopper If you try to suck the poison you will die

Aaaaah Not Fair! said Brook I want a smooch too! Except I don't have lips

Get Serious now shouted Chosuke

The Suddenly the rash begins to transferred into Reiju

The Rash is being transferred to her said Chopper

What are you Doing asked Nami as she Blush

Whoa said, Mimi

She sucking Luffy mouth said Magnes

Hey isn't that a bit daring? said Hayate

Afterward, Reiju suck all the poison out of Luffy and all the Rash disappear

Ehhhhh?! shocked Straw Hat

What Luffy's rash has completely Disappeared?! said Chopper Did you just suck it all up are you okay?!

Yes, Of course, I'm Fine. Answer Reiju I am the Poison Pink after all

Poison Pink question Mimi

Yum said Reiju as lick her tongue

Holy Smoke said Brook with Heart shape eyes

Gagah cough Luffy as he lifts himself up

Luffy cried Chopper Mimi Nene and Carrot as they Hug Luffy and he now Okay

I'm so glad! said Chopper

Are you feeling better?! ask Mimi

I so glad you cure of that poison said Nene

Huh?! questioned Luffy I was eating the fish did I fallen asleep Man that Fish skin is good to do we have any left

Nahahaha glad you alright Luffy said Magnes

Don't even go there shouted Hayate Chosuke and Nami

Don't you even remember shouted Hayate You were close to death and you such a pain

Luffy notice Reiju and that she has same curly eyebrow as Sanji

Sanji said Luffy

She's a Woman correct Chosuke

Oh yeah You're right who are you asked Luffy

You so slow said Hayate Luffy she save you life

What oh Thank you for what and Who is she asked Luffy

So that Straw Hat Luffy said Yonji

Well You have my most sincere Thank for taking care of My Little Brother for all this time said Reiju

Oh you Sanji's Older Sister said Luffy

Indeed. said Reiju You see Sanji is part of the Vinsmoke Family he left us at a very Young age and ever since then My Father has been searching for him About Two years ago A wanted poster featuring somewhat resembling him began to circulate and Father sent the Marine HQ after him but It seems the man in the portrait was a different person named Duval

Huh is she refer to that Duval back from Sabaody questioned Chosuke

Ahh That Duval even Sanji was quite peeved over the Mixup said, Brook

Recently What with the activities of the newly revived Straw Hat Pirates answer Reiju We finally received word from the government that they had finally manage to capture an accurate picture of Black Leg Sanji

Hey may ask you something asked Hayate

What is it said Reiju

Sanji's wanted Poster was set Only Alive So was it Sanji's Father who change the condition on Sanji's Wanted Poster

Yes answer Reiju Immediately Father Raised his Bounty and changed the bounty conditions From Dead or Alive to Only Alive

So That's why Sanji's stuck out like a sore thumb

Where is Sanji asked Luffy

I'm not sure He may be with Big Mom or My Father answer Reiju We came out to meet him but it appears we lost our way.

Hey Sanji's Sister Thank you for saving me said Luffy But We want you to give us Sanji back He's my Friend

Reiju simply smiles in silent

See What you've done said Yonji You've gone and Saved the Life of our enemy Hey aren't you Pekoms from Big Mom's crew

Hey aren't you Pekoms from Big Mom's crew Why are you loitering around with the Straw Hats questioned Yonji

I've got my reasons kid! answered Pekoms and I don't feel like telling you

Point well-taken respond Reiju as Jump back up to Germa Ship

For now, I think we'll pretend we never anything here said Reiju

Yeah If we make a scene here our brother's marriage will get called off. said Yonji We would both do well to tread carefully from here on out

Good Idea agreed Pekoms

Farewell said Reiju May luck be with you

Reiju then Yonji staring at Nami and Mimi Wanted Poster with a Lovestruck expression

XXX

Meanwhile under the Sea

A Figure appear that look like a Merman Report the presence of Luffy and Asked Jimbei what are his Order


	3. Chapter 3 Tottoland

**Chapter 3 Tottoland**

* * *

" Oho, oho, oho, I see! Please forgive me! I thought you were an enemy ship!"

"Think nothing of it- **grawwrr~!** "

Right now, Pekoms was standing before a bunch of coast guards as he stood near the Sunny. The group had just made landfall here not too long ago, but Pekoms had to be the first to get off in order to assure the guards.

"So you're saying you stole this ship from pirates, eh?" asked one of them. "Does this mean you might have some sweets on board?"

"Of course," Pekoms replied.

"Well, Mama will be most delighted, then!" the guard exclaimed.

"It's a surprise, though," Pekoms said. "Don't report this to Mama, understand?"

"Ohhh-hohoho! Lovely!" the guard chortled. "Most certainly, Master Pekoms! What a gentleman you are!"

If Pekoms had been paying attention, though...he would've seen that Luffy, Magnes Chopper, Mimi, and Nene had already gone off on their own, and they both gasped as they stared at the sight before them.

Magnes Chopper, Mimi Nene, look!" Luffy exclaimed. "Look at all the different people!"

"Amazing!" Chopper shouted.

"Look at them all!" Nene added

"And not just that," Luffy began, "but the buildings...the bricks, the houses...the statues...EVERYTHING IS MADE OUTTA CHOCOLATE!"

"It so Amazing," said Mimi

Indeed. Luffy and Chopper were staring before a town full of many different kinds of people: Minks, Fishmen, Merfolk, animals of all shapes and sizes, people of the Long-Arm Tribe, the Long-Leg Tribe, people with long necks, and even people with multiple arms...but what stood out to them the most was that the whole town, from the buildings to even the fountains, is made entirely out of chocolate!

"A whole town...made of chocolate?!" Nene asked.

"If I'm dreaming," Chopper began with tears in his eyes and drool dripping from his mouth, "then don't wake me!"

You ain't dreaming Chop it Real said Magnes everything is real

"Look! Chocolate fountains!" Mimi exclaimed as she pointed to a chocolate fountain.

"A chocolate bathhouse!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed to a bathhouse that offered hot chocolate springs.

"Chocolate clothes, too?!" Chopper asked as he spotted someone taking a bite out of their own sleeve.

Whoa almost everything is Chocolate said Magnes

"What are we doing standing around here?!" Luffy asked. "LET'S EAT!"

"YEAH!" Chopper cheered as he Magnes Nene and Luffy ran off.

XXX

Meanwhile, back on the Sunny, Nami and Carrot were getting into their new outfits. Nami was dressed up in a red and white corset skirt, giving her the appearance of a pretzel girl.

"Oh, wow!" Nami exclaimed. "This looks so cute!"

"Yeah, you look so pretty, Nami!" agree Carrot, who had on a simple light-green short-skirt dress that was decorated with three vertical stripes running down the center and frills at the bottom, neck, and sleeves, and tied up at the front with an orange bow, as well as a pair of orange dress shoes.

"What do you think, Brook?" Nami asked. "Do I look like a pirate to you-HUH?!"

"Yohohohoho..." Brook chortled as he lied on the deck...looking up Nami's skirt.

BONK! Retribution was soon made...on the musician's skull.

"Do that again and I'll break your spine," Nami hissed.

"Sheesh that Scary said Chosuke

"Well anyway How long does it take to get to Whole Cake Island Pekoms asked Hayate

"It'll take us another day or so to get to Whole Cake Island," answered Pekoms. "Take this time to load up on food and supplies."

"I see Yes We should go into town and gather what we will be needed for the Journey said Hayate

"Right!" Carrot exclaimed. "Ooh, Pekoms! I noticed that there are lots of different people of all races here! Even Minks! What a wonderland!"

"Ah, yes," Pekoms acknowledged. "That's Mama's dream, you see-grrr~! A land where all the people of the world can live together without discrimination!"

"Eh?!" Nami exclaimed in shocked. "Are you serious?!"

"I am," Pekoms nodded. "It has everything in this world! Think of this place as a great nation. There are 34 other islands scattered around Whole Cake Island, and they are managed by 34 different ministers. This entire stretch of sea is known as...Totto Land, the total of all lands! Right now, we're at Chocolat Town on Cocoa Island, which is run by the Minister of Chocolate, which the entire town is made of!"

"Chocolate?!" Carrot asked. "Yummy~! Can I eat some, Pekoms?!"

"You're free to eat as much chocolate as you want, here," Pekoms answered, "but the chocolate shingles on the rooftops are completely forbidden from being eaten! Otherwise, they won't be able to stand up to the elements! The glass windows are under the jurisdiction of the Minister of Candy, and the pillars belong to the Minister of Biscuits, and a whole bunch of other things aside from chocolate is either privately owned or public property!"

"That sounds pretty complicated," Nami muttered.

"Listen up, now!" Pekoms said. "We ain't here to take a break, so come back as quick as possible-grrrr~!"

 _"_ You're not coming _?"_ Chosuke asked.

"I have to stay here and watch the ship," Pekoms answered. "If I go, the folks around here will recognize me, but if you could, bring me some chocolate, will you? I love the stuff!"

"Okay, we will!" Carrot answered.

"Hey, Straw Hat!" Pekoms called. "If you're going, too, then stop wastin' time and get in your disguise-"

"Oh, Luffy already went into town with Magnes Mimi Nene and Chopper," Chosuke spoke.

HE DID WHAT?!" Pekoms questioned.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" asked Brook, who was wearing a long, fancy overcoat with puffy sleeves and tall black boots. He also wrapped a decorative scarf around his head.

"OF COURSE IT IS- **GRRAAAAWWRR!** " Pekoms roared. "If it gets out that I brought you guys here, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN TO ME?! DO YOU PEOPLE EVER THINK THESE THINGS THROUGH?!"

 _"_ Not really, no _,"_ Hayate replied, nonchalantly. _"_ I learned that since way back at least only Luffy does. _"_

"Calm down," Nami said as she put on a black hat. "We'll find them right away

"AAAH!" a woman shrieked. "SOMEONE ATE A WHOLE CAFE!"

"See?" Nami asked. "There they are."

"YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Pekoms shouted.

XXX

Back in the town, a large crowd had gathered around a building that it looked like it had been completely devoured.

"The chocolate walls are one thing since they can be replaced," said a police officer, "but you ate the whole cafe?! And not just the chocolate, but you ate candy, marshmallows, almonds, and jelly beans, too!"

It was revealed that the ones he was confronting...were a very fat Luffy Magnes Nene and Chopper, both of them with chocolate smeared around their mouths.

Oh my you guys ate an entire cafe said, Mimi

"You two who have committed the crime of snackalism of private property!" the officer shouted. "I'm taking you both in! You're coming down to the precinct with me!"

"Look, pops," Luffy said, "we had a good reason for this."

"Oh, really?" asked the officer. "And what might that be?!"

"It was too good to stop," Luffy Magnes Nene and Chopper said with dopey smiles on their faces.

"THAT DOES IT!" the officer barked. "YOU MORONS ARE COMING WITH ME! YOU'RE BOTH UNDER ARREST!"

"Whoa... !"Luffy then falls onto his back..!" **THWUMP!** He soon collapsed on the ground, causing Mimi to gasp as she ran to her Captain's side.

"Luffy, are you okay?!" Mimi asked as she put her hands on Luffy's rotund belly. "Does your tummy hurt?!"

"Oh, Mimi," Luffy said. "You're so sweet, worrying about me Don't worry I Fine"

"Excuse me miss," said the officer, "but I'm afraid I have to take your friends in! They committed a very heinous crime!"

What said Mimi in Shock

Not too far away, Hayate Nami, Chosuke, Brook, Carrot, and Pedro, who was wearing a similar overcoat and scarf over his head like Brook, had gathered at the scene.

"Dammit," Pedro cursed as he grabbed his sword. "They're already getting arrested!"

 _"Oh, great," Hayate_ muttered Now we're with more trouble.

"Wait, Mr. Choco-Police, sir!"

Everyone looked up to see what looked like...a flying carpet.

"Car~pet!" it sang.

"Oh!" the police officer saluted. "The proprietor has arrived!" He then pointed at the eaten cafe. "Look at this, madam! Your established has been completely devoured! I was just about to arrest these two hoodlums!"

"Mimi gasped in horror while the owner stepped off the carpet.

"Not good...!" Brook whispered. "The cafe owner is here!"

The owner was revealed to be a young woman with rounded, blue eyes, large breasts, and prominent lips. She also appeared to be somewhat short, and she also had light brown hair that was styled with pigtails in the back and side-swept bangs in the front. She wears a frilly light-purple top with a pink stripe down the middle and puffy, light-purple pants.

"Look how much you left!" she shouted. "How could you not keep your word?!" She then puffed her cheeks in a pout while some sort of slimy creature slithered onto her shoulder.

"Hmm...?" the police officer hummed in confusion, while Luffy and Chopper glanced at each other.

"Hey...do we know her?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think so," Chopper answered. "Who is she, anyway?"

"I have no idea who she is either," said Magnes

"Yeah, and what's that slimy thing on her shoulder?" Nene queried.

"Look at this," she said, almost sadly. "I worked especially hard on this part. The way the jam, biscuit, and chocolate went together so well." She then went over to Luffy and Chopper. "Here, have some!"

the woman asked as she handed it to Luffy Magnes Nene and Chopper, and eagerly opened their mouth and ate the whole thing. "Well? What do you think?"

"YUMMY~!" Luffy Magnes Chopper and Nene exclaimed before they fell over onto their back, too.

"Please forgive them," said the owner. "I hired these people to dismantle my cafe."

"Oh, I see!" the police officer saluted. "They should have just said so in the first place! There should've been a sign that said when they were working since there were still customers in there! Well, I'll just leave you to it, then!"

"Thank you very much, officer," the owner replied before she turned to the crowd. "Sorry for the disturbance, everybody!"

"Oh, so it wasn't an actual crime, after all," said a man with multiple arms.

"Oh, one more thing!" the police officer exclaimed. "Before I go, I must congratulate you on your marriage...Lady Pudding!"

The owner, known as Pudding, gasped, as did Mimi.  
 _  
'Pudding...?'_ Mimi thought I think heard that name somewhere before.

"I hope you don't tire yourself out from working so hard with the wedding so near," said the officer. "All we want is your happiness!"

"Oh...thank you...!" Pudding said, her face blushing a deep red.

"I don't know what happened," Carrot began, "but it looks to me like that lady saved them."

"Who is that girl?" asked Nami. "She seems so nice...and...that name...I think I heard it before."

"Those two are very lucky," said Pedro.

"Well that was closed said Hayate

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "That's the power of the future Pirate King for you!"

"Huh?! C-Captain Pedro?! Is that you?!"

Pedro tensed up before he turned to see a male Timber Wolf Mink with teary eyes.

"It really is you, isn't it?!" the Wolf Mink asked. "I haven't seen you in so long! What are you doing here-mmph?!"

"Shh~!" Pedro shushed as he covered the Mink's mouth. "I'm just out doing some...sightseeing. Don't tell anyone you-gara saw me, got that?!"

"R-right," the Wolf Mink nodded. "It's so good to see you, again, sir...!"

"Hey, Pedro," Hayate said. "You know him?"

"I'll explain it to you later," said Pedro.

"You must be tired," said Pudding. "Why don't you all come into my house?

"Ah Thank you said Hayate

XXX

A little while later, the group had gathered in Pudding's house...where Chopper had begun to eat the walls. By now, the little reindeer had on a new outfit: a yellow overcoat and had a pink scarf wrapped around his hat.

"Chopper and Nene, haven't you eaten enough?" Chosuke asked.

Hayate sighed and shook his head before he looked over his shoulder, only to see Luffy, who wore an open, fancy white cardigan with puffy sleeves along with his standard shorts in red. He also had a decorative scarf wrapped around his hat and Magnes.

"Why aren't you two in bed?!" Hayate asked.

"It's hard to sleep when I hear Chopper munching on the walls," said Luffy. "Sooooo...can I have some? , Please~?"

I'm fine now I want to eat something Nahahaha said Magnes

 **Guuuuuuuuuurrrrrrggh...!** Luffy winced as he felt his stomach gurgle painfully, causing him to wrap his arms around it before he gave a forced grin.

"See...?" he asked. "I'm fine...!"

Nami rolled her eyes and sighed before she looked at Pudding.

"We're really sorry, Pudding," she said. "You saved our friends and this is how they repay you: by literally trying to eat you out of house and home."

"Oh, it's fine," Pudding reassured. "I'm the one who should be thanking your friends!"

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because...of what you said," Pudding said as she blushed. "You said it was...'too good to stop'! EEEEK~!"

"You saved them because they complimented your cafe?" asked Chosuke.

"She quite an unusual girl said Hayate

"Th-the chocolate that was used to make the cafe," Pudding began, "is a new recipe that I created! I hope it melted in your mouth properly. I put high-purity beet sugar into the cocoa butter for sweetness, then added the milk and mixed it for three days and nights at 84 degrees! I swear, hearing those compliments is going to make me cry...!"

"Ohh~!" Brook sobbed, comically. "What a sweetheart you are!"

"So you're a chocolate maker?" asked Mimi.

"I love sweets!" Chopper added as he chomped on the table. "This is place is like heaven! The whole town smells like sweet, sweet chocolate, even this table!"

"Teeheehee!" Pudding giggled. "Thank you very much...!"  
 _  
'_ Pudding seems so nice a bit too nice _,'_ thought Hayate, _'_ and yet...I can't help thinking something might be off and Pudding where did hear that name from.

"Well, Pudding, as much as we'd love to stay and thank you properly," Nami started, "We're actually in a bit of a hurry."

"Is that so?" asked Pudding. "That's too bad. Would you like a cup of tea before you go? To wash down all the sugar? It might also help with his stomachache."

"Maybe that would be good," Luffy said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Pudding exclaimed. "I don't think I got your names!"

"Sorry we rather not tell you our name said Hayate

"I'm Luffy," Luffy replied. "I'm the man who's gonna be King of the Pi- MMPH!"

"Luffy, no!" Nami cried

"Idiot Are you trying to give us away?!" Hayate questioned.

"Wait...did he says 'Luffy'?!" Pudding asked.

But meanwhile...on Whole Cake Island...

"Maaamamama! MAAAAMAMAMA~! So...tell me...how many days left until the tea party?!"

"Just three more days, Mama!"

Somewhere on the island...the flowers and even the furniture somehow were somehow dancing and singing.

"And what about the Germa boy?" asked a voice.

"He is here on the island, Mama!" answered the furniture.

Soon, a whole band was seen, playing their instruments while a pair of women sang.

 _"It's a wedding! Wedding, wedding!  
How about the cake?! The wedding cake!  
Wedding, wedding! Wedding cake~!_

How's the design?  
It looks just fine!  
And the budget?  
Extravagant!  
And the ingredients?  
Only the finest, through murder and theft!"

XXX

On an island, full of giant, colorful eggs...some people lied on the ground...dead as a shadowy figure holding a very long sword walked away.  
 _  
"Eggs~?"_

 **"Acquired."  
**  
XXX

On an island with a bakery with gigantic bags of flour, the same result was seen with many people lying on the ground, lifeless as another shadowy figure walked away.  
 _  
"Flour~?"_

 **"Acquired."  
**  
XXX

On an island full of gigantic fruit...there was the same result with what looked like a rabbit riding on the back of a crane.  
 _  
"Fruit~?"_

 **"Acquired."  
**  
XXX

 _"What about the taste~?"_

"We'll guarantee it~!"

the chefs sang from the kitchen.

XXX

On Whole Cake Island...it is revealed that the one who was singing was Big Mom herself, standing in what looked like some sort of cartoonish landscape with singing flowers, trees, furniture...even the sun and the clouds seemed to be singing.

 _"Let's all eat a tasty cake!  
It's the sweetest deal to make!  
It's the tea party from hell~!_

Is it strawberry jam,  
Or someone's blood?  
Either one is fine!  
If you're invited,  
You have to come!

A demonic sacrifice for our sweet pastime!  
This is our beloved land of dreams,  
A country where all peoples come together!

I~t's TOTTO LAND~!"

"Mamamamama!" laughed Big Mom. "So...he's here, you say?"

"That's right, Mama!" answered the trees, flowers, and sweets. "He's here!"

"Mamamamamaaa...!" Big Mom laughed. "Straaaaaaw Haaaaat~!"


	4. Chapter 4 1 and 2

**Chapter 4 1 and 2**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" the Sanji Retrieval Team questioned as Pudding just revealed some shocking news to them.

"The daughter of Big Mom that Sanji's supposed to marry," Luffy began, "is YOU, Pudding?!"

"I'm so jealous!" Brook exclaimed. "What a beautiful wife he has!"  
 _  
"Oh, man, Sanji's doomed,'_ Chosuke said. _'As much as I hate to admit, she's gorgeous! and There no way that Sanji won't become Lovestruck"_

 _Oh so this is the girl that Sanji gonna married said Magnes_

 _Why do you say that like it no big deal Chosuke said_

"You're Sanji's friends?!" Pudding asked in shock. "You're joking! Although...now that I get a closer look, I realize that I've seen your face before, Straw Hat Luffy! and you're Wolf Fang Hayate But I don't understand! You're not affiliated with Mama! How did you people manage to get passed the Tarte Checkpoint?! Why did you come here?! Don't you realize that Mama and her pirates will kill you?! This is her territory, after all, and she's one of the Four Emperors!"

"Well...the thing is-" Hayate started.

"AAAH!" Pudding shrieked as she suddenly reached into one of her drawers and pulled out a knife, hands shaking and eyes in a frantic daze. "B...BUT I KNOW YOU'RE ALL FIERCE PIRATES, TOO!"

"Wait, calm down!" Nami pleaded. "There's no need for any violence here!"

"What should I do with her, Luffy?" Pedro asked as he held his sword against Pudding's neck and held her arms up.

"KYAAAA!" Pudding shrieked. "HELP ME!"

"I SAID NO VIOLENCE, PEDRO!" Nami shouted.

"Ahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed.

"What are you laughing for?!" Chosuke questioned. "It's not funny!"

After a while, Nami managed to get everyone settled down and explained the situation.

"...I see," Pudding said as she put down a cup of tea on a saucer. "So you came here to take Sanji back with you. I should've known that this wedding wasn't consensual."

"We're sorry, Miss Pudding," Mimi said. "I know you were probably excited about getting married."

"No, don't be," Pudding answered. "Mama can be so selfish...she uses her children's marriages as a means of strengthening her pirate crew. We've all practically given up on having a choice on who we want to marry. The only things we can do is submit or run away." She then smiled wistfully as she propped her chin in her hands. "I remember my own beloved sister ran off to sea to find a love of her own choosing. A voyage in search of a husband."

"...Why does that sound familiar?" Nami murmured.

"Arrange Marriage said Mimi I use to be in the same situation as you said Mimi

"I'm curious about something, if you don't mind," Brook spoke up. "You are said to be the 35th Daughter of the Charlotte Family."

"Does Big Mom really have that many daughters?" Nene asked.

"39 daughters, actually," Pudding pointed out, "as well as 46 sons. There are 85 of us in total...all from different fathers, though. Mama actually has 43 husbands, making our family 129 members strong."

"129?!" the Sanji Retrieval Team questioned.

"The elder brothers and sisters already have their own children," said Pudding, "so Mama's family is actually much larger in scope. The Big Mom Pirates are centered on an actual family!"

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed as he took a sip of tea.

"So they don't call her 'Big Mom' for nothing, then!" Brook added.

She had so many huh said Magnes

"So, Pudding," Chopper began as he kept eating the table, "did you meet Sanji already?"

"Huh?!" Pudding muttered. "Oh! W-why, yes! Just once, though..." She then blushed heavily. "His eyebrow was rather curly, but he was still quite dashing...and such a gentleman, too!"  
 _  
"Sounds like Sanji,"_ Chosuke murmured.

"His eyes had hearts in them," Pudding continued, "but he did teach quite a bit about cooking sweets! We both have similar interests, and he's quite manly, too! And I heard his legs are black, but he's very strong and dependable!"

"Ahahaha!" Luffy laguehd. "Yeah, you met him, all right! Sanji really is a great guy, huh?"

Though Sanji practically a perv though said Hayate

"So...does this mean you fell in love with Sanji!?" Nene asked.

"L-l-love?!" Pudding stammered, her cheeks getting even redder than before. "Well...I-I-I'm not sure...I mean...Mama's decisions are final, and if I were to get married, I suppose it makes sense!"

"Yeah, I love Sanji, too!" Carrot cheered as she hugged Pudding. "Garchu~!"

"KYAAAA!" Pudding squealed as she covered her face. "L-L-LOVE?!"

"How utterly surprising!" exclaimed Brook. "To think that his fiancé would be such a lovely young lady! No wonder Sanji fell in love!"

Sanji really questioned Hayate his luck with women is pretty low

Nahahaha Sanji is a nice guy after said Magnes he does had some good luck with Women

"I think we ought to tie her up," Pedro spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"Why?" Nene asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?!" Pedro questioned. "She'll rat us out! If word gets out here, at the very entrance of Big Mom's territory, then we'll never be able to reach Sanji!"

"Pedro!" Nami chastised. "How cruel can you be?!"

"You-gara got a better idea?!" Pedro asked. "She is Big Mom's daughter, after all!"

"Maybe so," said Chopper, "but even Pudding admitted her mother is terrifying!"

"That's all the more reason for her to report us!" Pedro shouted.

I must admit I agree with Pedro I don't really trust her at all said Hayate

Why asked Nami

She Big Mom's Daughter and she acting a bit too nice said Hayate

How could you say that said Nami

Hayate glanced over at Pudding, who seemed a bit nervous, but then, she went over to her draw, got a pen and paper, and began to scribble something onto the paper.

"What are you doing, Miss Pudding?" Hayate asked.

"Listen," Pudding said, "at this point...I think I can still forget about Sanji."

"What do you mean?" Luffy

"Everyone in Totto Land," Pudding started, "is celebrating my marriage...including the Vinsmoke Family...and Mama's really looking forward to the wedding cake! Since I can't disobey Mama's orders...I can't choose my own husband. However, ever since I was small, I've been looking forward to learning about the man I would one day marry."

"What little girl doesn't dream about getting married?" Nami asked.

"And then I met Sanji," Pudding said with a whimsical smile and a blush on her cheeks. "I was stunned at how wonderful he was. I thought it was a dream come true...but then he told me 'You seem like a wonderful woman...but I'm afraid I can't marry you. I must go back to my friends'."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" Luffy Hayate, Chosuke, Nami, Magnes" Chopper, Mimi,Nene and Brook questioned. "SANJI TURNED DOWN A GIRL?!"

"I see...!" Luffy whimpered with comical tears. "So Sanji still wants to go adventuring with us!"

"Mama's orders or not...I hate the thought of a forced marriage! I can't stand the thought of taking Sanji away from you all

She then handed the group a map.

"Here, take this," she told them. "It's a special sea route that only me and my siblings know about. It's the only way you can sail to Whole Cake Island without getting Mama's attention."

"So this will take us to Sanji?!" Luffy asked. "Really?!"

"Yes," Pudding nodded. "Mama will never let Sanji escape the wedding. Let's meet up tomorrow morning on the Southwest Coast of Whole Cake Island! I'll make sure I have Sanji with me!"

"But Pudding, what about you?!" Nami asked. "Aren't you afraid your mother will punish you for defying her?!"

"I am her precious daughter," said Pudding. "You shouldn't worry about me. You people are in Big Mom's territory. You should be more worried about your own safety, especially since you have a little girl with you! but maybe, just maybe, I'll find a husband who is just as wonderful as Sanji is."

"YOHOHOOOOO~!" Brook sobbed as he wiped his eyes sockets with a handkerchief. "Is there no end to her sainthood?! Is this lovely young woman truly a daughter of one of the Seven Emperors?!"

Suddenly, **BAM-BAM-BAM!** There was a knock on the door, causing everyone to look up.

"Lady Pudding!" someone called. "Your escort has arrived!"

"Uh-oh," Pudding whispered before she turned to the others. "Quick! Out the back! Hurry!"

"Thank you for everything, Pudding," Nami said as she shook Pudding's hand. "We won't forget this."

"Good luck finding a new husband," Brook added. "By the way, may I please have a look at your-"

"Brook, get out, before I kick your bony ass!" Nami barked, causing the skeleton to yelp as he ran out to the backdoor.

"Catch ya on the flipside!" Luffy said

"Bye-bye!" Nene waved

"Bye!" Carrot said as she hugged Pudding. "See you later!"

"Let's go!" Pedro whispered as the group made their way out of the house, just as Pudding opened the door to see some soldiers.

"Milady!" said the one leading them with a salute. "Please, I must ask that you curtail your work until after the wedding!"

"Oh, are you sure?" asked Pudding. "I have guests right now..." She then glanced over to the ruins of her cafe, where she spotted Luffy peeking around the corner. She then winked, causing him to grin before he and the others made their getaway.

XXX

"Oh, so it's you guys, huh? Here's the stuff you ordered!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Of course, miss. You sure you can carry all that stuff?"

"Yep! We can handle it! Thanks, again!"

The Sanji Retrieval Team walked through the marketplace, carrying bags and barrels of supplies for the rest of their voyage. As they walked, Luffy gasped upon seeing some hamburgers...made entirely of chocolate.

"Choco-Burgers?!" Luffy asked. "H-hey, Hayate, can I-"

"Absolutely not,!" Hayate replied as he pulled Luffy by the ear. "Now come on, no distractions! Pekoms is waiting!"

"But...but Hayate~!" Luffy whined.  
 _  
"The last thing we need is for you to get into trouble again!" Hayate_ scolded. _"Now move it!"_

 _Oh there a lot of this made out of Chocolate said Mimi_

"Wow, they even have chocolate spaghetti!" Chopper said with a bit of drool in his mouth.

There even chocolate Curry Nene said

"And even fried chocolate karaage," Pedro pointed out.

"What ISN'T made of chocolate, here?" Chosuke asked.

Everything Look Delicious I just wanted to eat them Nahahaha said Magnes

As they walked, Nami noticed that Hayate acted very quited

 _"Something wrong, Hayate?"_ Nami asked. _"You're awfully quiet."_

"Huh?" Hayate muttered. "Oh...I-I'm okay, Hayate...just thinking."  
 _  
"...Is this about Pudding, by any chance?"_ Nami asked.

"...She seems really nice," Hayate began, "but a bit to nice...We don't know much about her...something tells me there might be more to her than we've seen I can't help but being suspicious."

 _"...I honestly don't blame you at all for being Suspicious,"_ Nami replied. But you should worried about get Sanji back

You're Right said Hayate

After a while, the group managed to return to the _Sunny_...however, when they arrived, Pekoms was nowhere to be found.

"Did you find him?!" Hayate asked.

"No," Magnes replied. "He wasn't where we left him."

"How odd," Brook noted.

"Did anybody check the crapper?" Luffy asked. "Maybe he's takin' a dump."

 _"Only YOU would think that,"_ Hayate sneered in disgust.

"Guys, come quick!" Chopper called from the bathroom. "I think I might have found a clue!"

Soon, everyone entered the bathroom, and there, they found something that had been carved into the wall: "TURN BACK".

"'Turn back'?" Nene read, worriedly.

"Did Pekoms write this?!" Luffy questioned.

"Who else would do it?!" Nami asked.

"Maybe there was an intruder on board!" Carrot theorized.

"You don't think Pekoms was abducted, do you?!" Chopper asked.  
 _  
"It's a possibility," Hayate_ replied.

"It could also mean that the enemy has found out about our presence," Pedro added with a bit of nervousness.

"If that's the case," Brook began, "then this is a definite cause for alarm!"

"Hey Luffy What are we gonna do?" Magnes asked.

"Hmm..." Luffy hummed with his arms crossed. "...Well...if they're telling us to turn back, that must mean something's gonna happen if we don't, right?"

"...I guess that makes sense," Nami said.  
 _  
"Well We shouldn't turn back now since We did come this far, after all,"_ Magnes added. _"Sanji's counting on us."_

"I guess you're Right

"Then keep that in mind, everybody!" Luffy exclaimed before he looked toward the horizon with a determined grin. "We're going forward! Things are starting to look interesting!"

The others nodded, feeling Luffy's enthusiasm surge forth. Once they had stored away the supplies, they unfurled the sails, weighed the anchor, and sailed off for Whole Cake Island.

XXX

Concurrently, on an island called Brock Collie, in the New World...a huge explosion suddenly burst from the giant, broccoli-shaped trees, and the sound of screaming filled the air. In the midst of it all, one man stood on his knees, shakily holding a gun in his hands...as tears fell from his eyes.

"You...you bastards!" he shouted. "You killed my wife and my children! MY ENTIRE COUNTRY! YOU INHUMAN MONSTERS FROM GERMA 66!"

He then raised his gun at a man with red hair that was styled into three prominent cowlicks on the right, and also curled upwards slightly at the roots of his scalp, and had a curly eyebrow that was shaped like the number 6. He also had on the same kind of raid suit that Yonji wore, with white gauntlets, a red ascot, and a white cape with the number "1" on it.

"...Wall..." the man spoke, and soon after, another man jumped in the way, just as the man with the gun fired at him...taking the shots for him. The man, in his shock, lowered his rifle...and his guard. At that moment, the red-haired man suddenly appeared in front of him, glaring at him through his sunglasses.

"You took up 4 hours of my precious time," he said. "I've got to be at my younger brother's wedding." He then turned the rifle barrel...toward the man, who gasped in horror. "I don't care about your family...or your war."  
 **  
KABANG!**

XXX

"Well, it's finally over...I can't believe this weak excuse of a war only lasted 2 fucking years."

 **"Did you get the payment?"  
**  
"Yeah. Safe and sound."

A while later, Germa 66 was seen walking away with a bunch of briefcases. and behind them were a large crowd of people, crying tears of joy.

"Thank you!" said a man wearing a bronze helmet. "Thank you, Germa! You've saved our country! But...we did just enlist the help of the Devil? ...No...it was the help of God!"

(A/N: Not even close!)

On that, everyone began cheering

"Long live Germa 66! The war is over!"

"Praise them!"

"Germa! Germa! Germa!"

As they kept walking, the red-haired man from earlier turned to a young man with blue hair that was styled in a pompadour, had a raid suit just like his, a pair of goggles over his eyes, and a cape with the number "2" on it...and he, too, had a curly eyebrow.

 **"The ceremony is in three days, Ichiji."  
**  
"We can get to Whole Cake Island in about 2," said the red-haired man...revealed to be Ichiji. "What about Sanji?"

 **"He's already arrived."  
**  
"Good...Niji and I can't wait," Ichiji grinned.

 **GERMA 66 (SPARKING RED)**

 **VINSMOKE ICHIJI**

 **FIRST SON OF THE VINSMOKE FAMILY**

 **GERMA 66 (ELECTRIC BLUE)**

 **VINSMOKE NIJI**

 **SECOND SON OF THE VINSMOKE FAMILY**

"It'll be good to see our younger brother again," Ichiji mused.

"Tch!" Niji scoffed. "Liar."

"See you two in 2 days."

On that, whoever it was on the receiving end hung up.


	5. Chapter 5 The Emperor Charlotte Linlin

**Chapter 5 The Emperor of the Sea Charlotte Linlin**

* * *

Without their guide Pekoms to lead them, Luffy's crew left Cacao Island, following Pudding's instructions and headed for Big Mom's lair of Whole Cake Island. As they left, everyone still seemed a bit unnerved about Pekoms' sudden disappearance.

"Luffy," Mimi said. "I'm really worried about Pekoms."

"Me, too," Luffy replied as he stood alongside Magnes the helm.

"Maybe we should go find him," said Magnes

"I would like that as well," Pedro concurred. "However, it will be difficult. I've known Pekoms for quite some time. He- _gara_ is quite a hardy fellow, so I wouldn't worry too much about him."

"I know, but..." Luffy muttered.

I hope nothing bad Happen to him because if Big Moms is aware of our presence we in big trouble said Chosuke

"Pedro said we can worry about it later right now we should focus on getting Sanji back, and we need to get to Whole Cake Island without drawing attention to our enemies!" said Hayate

Nami how are thing doing at your end asked Hayate

The Map that Pudding made for us seem easier enough answered Nami

"That's a pretty weird map, huh, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Hey~!" Pedro called from the Crow's Nest. "Land ho~!"

"Already?!" Chopper asked. "Wow!"

"Yay!" Mimi cheered. "I wonder what kind of snacks this island has!"

"I hope it's something sweet!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I think the next island is Jam Island," Nami said,

"Jam alright let's stop by there," said Mimi

"We're not making landfall there, you hear me?!" said Hayate we can't afford to waste any time

"Awwwww~!" Chopper, Mimi Nene, and Carrot whined.

"Once the island comes within sight," Nami began, "we have to keep our distance, and then follow the second needle on the Log Pose."

"We're not going to the island, even though it's sweet, Nami?!" Chopper asked. "Even though it's sweet?!"

"That doesn't even make any sense." said Chosuke

Nami then looked down to the Log Pose and saw the second needle pointing to the right.

"So it's that way," the navigator mused before she looked to Magnes. "Okay, Magnes! Hard to starboard! Three o'clock to the right!"

Alright answered Magnes

Luffy our priorities right now is getting Sanji back so let focus on that said Hayate

"Right!" Luffy answered. "Sorry, Chopper, Nene, and Carrot, but we gotta go right to Sanji!" Magnes head straight for Whole Cake Island

Magnes then spin the steering wheel to starboard...a little too hard, causing it to go into flames from the friction. "Hard to starboard!"

"That's too hard!" Nami shouted.

"Be more careful with it!" Hayate yelled.

Under the water, there was a group of those same sea slugs, slithering along the ocean floor.

"You're steering it pretty hard, Magnes," Brook said.

"Don't worry I can steer just fine!" Magnes countered.

"By changing directions before we get too close to the next island," Nami started, "we can avoid the enemy's detection systems."

"Hey Nami can take a look at the map?" asked Hayate

Sure can you handle it asked Nami

This map is pretty complicated but as long we avoid being detected we should be fine. said Hayate

 **Grrrooooooooowwwll~!** The group turned to see Luffy, who looked down at his rumbling stomach.

"I'm getting hungry, again," said the Straw Hat Captain. All right look I'm going to cook another meal

 _"_ Seriously, man _?"_ Chosuke asked, incredulously.

Ack Look like I going to cook another meal said Hayate as He gave Nami back the Map

Hold it Luffy I do the cooking so you sit down and wait said Hayate

But I won't mess up this time said Luffy

No way Luffy I'm will be cooking shouted Hayate There no way I'm letting you step foot in the Kitchen again

"Hey, Pedro!" Carrot called as she jumped up to the Crow's Nest. "I want a turn at lookout duty, now! Switch with me!"

"Of course, Carrot," Pedro answered as he gave Carrot the binoculars, which she eagerly took from his hands.

"Hmm...let's see," Carrot said as she looked around. "Ooh! Pedro, look! The sea looks all pink! Like watermelon juice!" She then looked to another part of the sea. "Ooh! And that part of the sea is orange!" She pointed to a third party. "And over there! That looks like a peach!"

"Ah," Pedro mused. "We must be approaching the Mixed Juice Currents. This particular stretch of sea is made entirely of mixed fruit juice."

"Mmmm...fruit juice," Chopper said, licking his lips.

"Sound Tasty said Nene

 _"Hey, Pedro,"_ Hayate said. _"How come you seem to know so much about this place?"_

"...I've...been here once, before," Pedro answered...although he sounded a bit...troubled.

Eh surprising Hayate

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing off to port. "Guys, check it out! There's a giant watermelon on the water!"

"Really?!" Brook asked as he looked out to where Luffy was pointing, and sure enough, there was a gigantic watermelon, floating on the surface.

"Hey, look over there!" Chopper called out as he pointed out to starboard to a gigantic peach. "There's a giant peach!"

"And I can see a giant orange!" Nene exclaimed as she pointed towards the front, where a giant orange was found.

 _"Hey, maybe We can make some recipes with all that fruit,"_ Chosuke pointed out.

"Sounds good to me!" Luffy replied as he stretched his arms out and grabbed the watermelon. "Come here, giant watermelon!"

"Wait, no!" Pedro called in the alarm. "Those are-"

Before he could finish, though, Luffy pulled the watermelon toward the Sunny, but as the gigantic fruit got closer...it suddenly appeared to have eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Luffy screamed before the fruit-like creature swallowed him whole!

"AAH!" Chosuke shrieked. "LUFFY !"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Nami questioned.

"THE FRUIT CAME TO LIFE AND ATE HIM!" Chopper cried.

"I tried to tell him!" Pedro answered. "That's a Fruit Footballfish!"

"Oh, dear!" Brook exclaimed. "What are we going to do?!"

The Fruit Footballfish just sat on the deck, seemingly chewing Luffy's rubbery body into bits...but then, something began to bulge and struggle inside its mouth. Then, a familiar sandal-wearing foot stretched out, splitting its head open as it stretched high towards the heavens.

"Gum-Gum...WATERMELON SPLITTER!"

 **KROOSH!** The foot slammed down and smashed the Fruit Footballfish into mushy bits, revealing, covered in watermelon juice but otherwise all right.

"Phew!" Nami sighed. "Thank goodness..."

"All right, I did it!" Luffy cheered. "I got us some food!"

"I could make some shaved ice with this," said Hayate as he looked at the Fruit Footballfish's remains.

"Hey, Luffy! Can you get the peach and orange, too? while I go and cut them up into pieces." said Hayate

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy exclaimed, putting his hand on his arm. "Leave it to me!"

A little while later, Luffy had gotten both the Peach Footballfish and the Orange Footballfish, both of which Hayate promptly sliced up. Then, He took a few chunks and, with Sanji's shaved ice maker, made some yummy shaved ice for everybody, although Luffy opted to just eat the giant fruit slices whole, instead.

"Mmm, so good!" Chopper said as he ate some of the shaved ice.

"It good this ain't bad at all said Chosuke

"Yeah! It tastes just like the real thing!" Nene added.

"Agreed said Nene

"Nahahaha I forgot that Hayate is just as good as a cook as Sanji said Magnes

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Delicious!"

"You did it again, Hayate," Nami praised.

"It was nothing said Hayate It better than Luffy doing it

"Thank you, Hayate," Mimi said while she sat on Luffy's engorged stomach, the Straw Hat Captain himself letting out a rather loud belch.

"Ohhh..." Luffy moaned as he drummed his fingers on his belly. "Man, that was some good eatin'."

"Well, at least Luffy's happy for now," Nami said as she rubbed Luffy's stomach. "Aren't you Luffy?"

Luffy only responded with another burp.

"'Scuse me," he said in a bit of a slurred voice as the food coma began to set in. However, before he could shut his eyes, the group began to feel the waves beneath them rock and shake the ship.

"What's that?!" Nami questioned.

"Look out!" Carrot called out. "Sea King, ahead!"

Sure enough, a gigantic Sea King had appeared from the ocean: a giant centipede, at that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Nami Chosuke Nene and Chopper shrieked as Chopper held onto Chosuke's neck. "A GIANT CENTIPEDE!"

"Chopper, let go!" Chosuke choked, his face turning blue.

Hey Luffy, get up!" Hayate shouted. "Hurry up and then fight that giant bug!"

"Heh!" Luffy smirked, his stomach now shrunken back to its regular size. "Now this is more like it!"

Pedro and Brook drew their blades while Carrot got out her Electro Claws, which she licked with a bit of a blood-lust. Magnes snap his knuckle ready to fight Hayate draw out his new Sword, ready to join the fight. The centipede lunged for the Sunny, just as Luffy jumped into the air and pumped his blood through his body.

"Consider it done!" Brook exclaimed as he and Pedro lunged at the giant insect, and with a swing of their swords, they managed to land a severe cut. However, it showed that it wasn't done yet, for it moved to eat them next.

"I don't think so!" Carrot shouted as she stabbed the beast's chest with her claws, sending an electric shock throughout its body.

"Now Gum-Gum...JET GATLING~!" Luffy shouted as he delivered a flurry of rapid-fire punches, too fast to be seen by the naked eye, and that was enough to fell the creature. "Shishishishi! It didn't have a chance!"

"Well done, Carrot," Pedro praised. "Your training is paying off."

"Hee-hee!" Carrot giggled. "Thank you~!"

"Phew...!" Nami sighed. "Thank goodness."

But then, out of nowhere, the ship began to rock again as something else emerged from the water: another centipede!

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Chosuke screamed.

"Not a problem," Luffy smirked. "Let me handle this one!"

"Hold it, Luffy!" Hayate called. "Let someone else try and defend the ship for a change!"

 _"Yeah, you had your fun!"_ Magnes added.

"Oh...all right," Luffy shrugged. "Go on! Show it what you can do!"

Hayate smirked before raising his hand creating a charge of Electricity, and then Black clouds and launch a bolt of Lightning Lightningbolt!"

 **KRRZZZAAAAAP!** He then whipped the insect with the chain, causing it to receive a powerful electric shock. Then, Magnes charged forward and expanding his arm before he jumped at the centipede "Here goes nothing Expansion! Magnes expanding arm and landed with a direct hit with the centipede creature scream in pain.

"IRON LARIAT!" he shouted as he strikes it down to the centipede's head!

"Yes!" Hayate praising Magnes as he landed beside him "Good job, Magnes!"

"You to Hayate said Magnes

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That was fun, but we can't rest now. We gotta hurry and get to Sanji." He then turned to Nami. "What's our heading, Nami?"

Nami then looked down at the Log Pose and smiled. "We're good to go, Captain."

"Good," Luffy nodded. "Let's get going, guys! Onward to Whole Cake Island!"

"Aye-aye!" the group exclaimed.

XXX

But meanwhile...on Whole Cake Island, something was stirring...and not a good something.

"This is not good! Not good at all! Mama's condition is beginning to flare up, again!"

Baron Tamago was seen, talking with several people.

"We must act, _tout suite_!" he shouted. "What is her order, this time?!"

"This time, she's craving a croquembouche!" answered a chef.

"Ah, yes," Tamago said. "A decorative dessert made of cream puffs stacked up together! Trēs difficult!" He then gasped as the realization hit. "But wait! I believe there was a tour group of puffs, staying at the _hôtel_ in the city!"

"Not gonna happen," said a woman in a striped top hat. "They actually checked out, this morning."

"That means we'll have to make a fresh one!" cried Baron Tamago as he grabbed a Transponder Snail. "What say you, chefs?!"

 **"I want to focus on the batter,"** answered the chef on the other end of the receiver. **"Bring me almonds."**

"Contact the Minister of Nuts, right away!" Baron Tamago urged.

 **"Actually...that might be a problem. I caught sight of Mama, earlier. She's actually on her way to Sweet City!"**

" _QUELLE_?!" Baron Tamago questioned. "She's coming here?! This is the capital, where her castle is located!"

 **"You know as well as I do that she won't listen to reason! She's gone crazy because of the fits!"  
**

XXX

On the path to Sweet City of Whole Cake Island...there was a trail of destruction. Many corpses, even dead trees, furniture, and even sweets lied on the ground with horrified faces...and walking away from it was Big Mom, herself.

XXX

"The number of dead continues to rise!"

"Issue an evacuation, _immédiatement_!" Baron Tamago shouted. "The only thing that can stop Mama now is a croquembouche!"

XXX

As Big Mom continued to lumber dangerously towards the city, the talking sun that was singing with her earlier was trying to get her to come to her senses.

"Mama, stop!" the sun urged. "Please, let's not do this- HRRGK!"

Big Mom grabbed him before she tossed him into the ground like he was a rubber ball, causing the ground to explode into flames!

"BRING ME A CROQUEMBOUCHE~!" she roared.

XXX

 **"Baron, Mama is here in the city!"  
**  
"Oh, _non_!" Baron Tamago cried in panic. "Oh, _l'humanité_!"

"Those fits of hers just happen, right outta the blue!" said a talking crocodile.

"And until the thing, she's suddenly craving ends up in her mouth," said a man with messy black hair and black eye shadow around his eyes, "the destruction continues, unabated! We've gotta hurry!"

XXX

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" a man screamed. "BIG MOM IS ON ANOTHER RAMPAGE!"

Down in the streets below, the citizens were running away from the destruction as fast as they could while Big Mom was devouring her own castle, which seemed to be made entirely of sweets like cookies, peppermint candy cane, and chocolate.

"I WANT CROQUEMBOCHE~!" Big Mom roared.

"Mama, no!" cried the skull on her hat. "Please, not this town, Mama!"

"You're eating your own castle!" shouted the sun from earlier, somehow still alive.

"Don't bother trying to talk to her, Prometheus and Napoleon!" said a talking cloud with a baseball hat. "She can't hear you!"

"Where is it?!" Big Mom questioned as she grabbed a talking pineapple and ate it, causing it to scream. "Where are they?!" She then grabbed a cookie sandwich and ate that, too. In fact, she grabbed all sorts of talking sweets and desserts and began to devour them! "It's not this flavor! Not you, either!" She then growled in anger before she punched a nearby wall. "THEY'RE ALL THE WRONG THING!"

"Mama! Please, you have to stop this!"

Big Mom growled before she turned to see a man with comparatively thin arms and legs. His face was long and unshaven, and he had pink and blue hair slicked upward at the front. He wore a dark blue jacket with tasseled, ice cream-shaped pauldrons and a thick belt with "SM" printed on the buckle over a striped suit.

"Who's that?!" Big Mom questioned, causing the man to flinch. "Who's there?! Where's my croquembouche?!"

"W-wait, Mama!" cried the man. "It's me, Moscato!"

 **16TH SON OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **MINISTER OF GELATO**

 **CHARLOTTE MOSCATO**

"Look!" exclaimed a woman. "It's Sir Moscato, the Minister of Gelato!"

"Thank goodness!" cheered a man. "He'll save us!"

"Mama, listen!" Moscato called. "Just give us 30 more minutes, okay?! The chefs are preparing a wonderful croquembouche for you! I swear!"

"You're wasting your time, Brother Mos!" cried a lanky man with long limbs and a rather stocky abdomen. He had a rounded chin that sticks out, a long pointed nose, and a predominant slouch. He wears an open-chested, dark-colored jumpsuit with a skeleton pattern following the limbs and ribs. He also wears a dark-colored top hat with a light pink colored ribbon, as well as dark lipstick and eye makeup in the shape of a single line going down each eyelid.

 **19TH SON OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **MINISTER OF CHEESE**

 **CHARLOTTE MONT-D'OR**

"It's impossible to talk to Mama when she's like this!" shouted Mont-d'Or. "Just forget about her and run away!"

"And abandon this city to its downfall?!" Moscato questioned.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Big Mom as she tried to punch Moscato, who yelped as he managed to jump away in team.

"Mama, it's me! Moscato!" he cried. "Don't you recognize me?!"

But then, Big Mom glowered down at Moscato, who froze up at the sight of the crazed look in her eyes.

"...Life...or...TREAT~?!" she asked in an almost demonic tone.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Mama!" cried Mont-d'Or. "He's one of your own children by birth! Your flesh and blood!"

"No, Mama!" cried a woman of average size with pale skin and shoulder-length red-violet hair, which curled up at the ends. She also had yellow eyes and notably thick eyelashes, and she wore a red-violet dress, a dark purple feather coat, magenta gloves, as well as two horns on the top of her head. "Don't do it! Don't kill Moscato!"

 **18TH DAUGHTER OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **MINISTER OF BUTTER**

 **CHARLOTTE GALETTE**

"Look, Mama!" cried a large man who looked like his body was made entirely of cream. "I know it ain't battah, but I got some sof' cream for ya, if ya want some! Jus' spare Moscato, Mama!"

 **5TH SON OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **MINISTER OF WHIPPED CREAM**

 **CHARLOTTE OPERA**

"L-listen to me, Mama!" Moscato stammered, trying his damnedest not to run away. "I-I-I'm afraid that your treats isn't ready yet-"

"Don't get between me...and my treat...!" Big Mom growled, dangerously...and then, all of a sudden, this strange substance seemed to float out of Moscato's body, and the sight caused him to scream in horror.

"No, Mama! Please, not that!" he begged. "Anything but that!"

"Calm down, Moscato!" cried Opera. "If ya get scared, Mama will take your life away!"

But it was too late. In his terror, Moscato turned and fled...but he didn't get far.

"Mama, please! Have mercy!" the 16th son urged. "I swear, I won't get in your way! DON'T KILL ME~!"

Big Mom grinned...before she grabbed the substance...and tore it away from Moscato's body. Not long after...Moscato seized up as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"...40 years...!" Big Mom hissed.

"MOSCATO!" cried Galette in horror.

"...That damn fool...!" Mont-d'Or cursed...although he sounded like he was trying to hold back tears. "What was he thinking?!"

"SIR MOSCATO!" the citizens yelled in horror...as Moscato fell to the ground...completely lifeless.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" roared Big Mom as she continued rampaging. "CROQUEMBOOOOOOOOUUUUUCHE!"

"This is unbelievable!" cried a man of the Long-Arm Tribe. "She actually went and killed her own son?!"

"It's no use! Run for your lives!" shouted a regular human man. "No one can stop her, now!"

Not too far away, however, there was a shadowy figure, riding what appeared to be...a whale shark as it approached the town.

"My word...this is a disaster!"

Soon enough, someone noticed the figure and gasped.

"Hey! There's someone riding up the Juicy River!" said one of the citizens.

"It looks like..." a talking frog said before he grinned. "Yeah! It is! It's him!"

"Ooh!" a little girl exclaimed as her brown eyes beheld the sight...of Jimbei, with a large croquembouche beside him!

"IT'S BOSS JIMBEI~!" the citizens cheered.

"Get out of the way, everyone!" Jimbei called.

"Help!" cried one of the cream puffs. "We don't wanna be eaten!"

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed a woman with a long neck. "He captured the cream puffs that were staying in the hotel, and it looks like they've been stuck together with candy! It looks like the work of the Minister of Candy!"

"Here you are, Big Mom," Jimbei began as he leaped up into the air, narrowly dodging a punch from the Emperor. "EAT THIS!"

Then, he shoved the screaming croquembouche into Big Mom's mouth, causing her to gasp in surprise...but then...she smiled as she sat on the ground.

"It's...it's...SO YUMMY~!" she exclaimed.

Upon hearing that, the townsfolk cheered loudly.

"He did it! Boss Jimbei stopped Mama's fit!" exclaimed a little boy.

"Yes, YES~!" Big Mom exclaimed as she munched on the cream puffs. "THIS is what I was craving!"

Upon hearing that, the cream puffs seem to smile.

"Well, if we're really that yummy," said one, "then that's all right with us!"

"Thank you so much, Boss Jimbei!" exclaimed a woman.

Baron Tamago heaved a sigh as he picked up the Transponder Snail.

"Tell the chefs...the crisis has been averted," he said.

Soon, Big Mom had finished her little snack and calmed.

"Ahh..." she sighed as she pat her stomach. "Much better." She then looked around and saw the destruction that she had caused. "Hmm? What's this? The town is in shambles! I wonder what happened..." That's when she noticed Jimbei. "Oh! Why, if it isn't my good friend, Jimbei! I must say, I don't know why Sweet City looks such a fright...you didn't do this, did you?"

"No," said Jimbei. "I had just arrived here, today. I honestly don't know what happened."

"I see," Big Mom said. "Well, still, it's nice of you to visit! I hope you brought me some sweets to eat!"

"Actually," said Jimbei, "I'm here for more than just a social call."

"Hmm?" Big Mom hummed, quizzically.

"I am here talk to you about something very important," Jimbei told her...and that's when the Emperor glowered down on him.

"...You better not be thinking about leaving my crew, Jimbei," she said in a warning tone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6 A Man You Can Bet On

**Chapter 6 A Man You Can Bet On**

* * *

 _Flashback; several hours ago_

"Monkey D. 'Straw Hat' Luffy," Jimbei declared, "is the man who will one day change this very world! He may be young, that much is true...but it is not any of the Seven Emperors who will rule these seas! I strongly believe that it is Luffy who will begin an entirely new era!"

For a brief moment, he thought back on when Luffy and Hayate was back on Amazon Lily, mourning the loss of Ace and Lang and wallowing in their own self-hatred. If not for Jimbei, back then, Luffy and Hayate would still have been lost in his guilt and regret.

"I want to be of help to him!" Jimbei exclaimed to the entire Sun Pirates crew, plus Wadatsumi, who had joined him after an incident involving a lost sea kitten and some old ruins. "I want to ride on his ship and pledge my entire life to his cause! Doing so will ensure that my voyage wins true freedom for all of Fishman-kind!"

"You've told us plenty about Luffy over the past 2 years," said Aladdin, the crew's new first mate. "I've always thought that if you felt that strongly about him, it was best for you to follow your heart."

Jimbei blinked in surprise before he scratched the back of his head and blushed, sheepishly.

"Err...have I really talked about him, that much?" the Whale Shark Fishman asked.

"Haha," Aladdin chuckled. "Well, go on then, Jimbei!"

"Yeah, go on!" agreed one of the crew members. "Go and join Straw Hat, for cryin' out loud!"

Jimbei gaped, stunned at their response.

"Y...you seriously don't mind?!" he asked.

"You kidding?" asked a Fishman with four arms. "Which one of us has the right to complain, Captain?"

"The only reason you left Neptune's army to be a pirate," another Fishman with a spiky dorsal fin began, "was so you could fight along with us former slaves from Mariejois!"

"Not to mention you took on the position of Warlord of the Sea to help raise the standing of all Fishmen!" added a Fishman with a long neck.

"The same thing with sheltering under the protection of the Big Mom Pirates!" added a large, muscular Fishman.

"To ensure our safety," stared a merman, "and to protect help our beloved Ryugu Kingdom with the power of her name! All your big life choices have been for the sake of someone else!"

"You've done enough for us, Jimbei," Aladdin grinned. "Now...we want you to live your own life, without having to worry about us!"

Soon, the Sun Pirates began to clamor in agreement.

"Go on, Jimbei!"

"Yeah, Captain Jimbei!"

"We'll do you proud, so don't go assumin' we won't, you hear?!"

Jimbei gaped at his fellow Fishmen, unable to believe what he was hearing. All this time, since the death of Fisher Tiger, he had only made decisions based on what he believed was for the good of his kind...and now, they were giving him the choice to do what he wanted, for a change. The thought actually made him want to tear up...but he didn't. He just smiled and bowed his head in gratitude.

"Thank you...all of you!" he told them.

"Hate to be a wet blanket," said a Scorpionfish Fishman, "but there's something that bothers me. It might be easy for you to say that Jimbei, but...will Big Mom really allow you, one of her best captains, to leave her, just like that?"

"Ha! You worry too much!" laughed his fellow crewmate. "If she decides to get pissed at us, we'll just run for our lives! BWAHAHA!"

"Hey, easy!" cried another Fishman. "Don't make light of this!" He then looked to Aladdin. "What do you think about this situation, Aladdin? I mean...you married Miss Praline, one of Big Mom's daughters, and that makes her your mother-in-law, right?"

"What was that?!" a voice questioned, causing the Sunny Pirates to yelp in surprise. "Did I hear someone worrying about me, just now? SHASHASHA!"

The group turned to see a rather large mermaid with freckles, light blue eyes and long, blonde hair pulled into a bun in the back and also forms a long appendage similar to that of an actual hammerhead shark. Her tail is dark blue with a light, frilly piece of clothing on the front, and she wears a dark open jacket with flowers on the edges. Her mouth contains pointed teeth like a hammerhead shark's.

 **29TH DAUGHTER OF THE CHARLOTTE FAMILY**

 **CHARLOTTE PRALINE**

 **(HAMMERHEAD SHARK HALF-MERMAID)**

"Uh...Miss Praline!" exclaimed a Fishman with fins that looked like dreadlocks. "Uh...you didn't hear all that...right?"

"ALADDIN!" Praline yelled, causing the Sunny Pirates to shriek as they hid behind the Goatsbeard Brotula Merman, who seemed a bit taken aback himself. "What's the big idea?! You think your little secret's so important, I can't be involved?!"

"Now wait a minute, Praline!" Aladdin exclaimed. "I can explain!"

"If Mama gets angry over this," Praline started, "you weren't thinking about LEAVING me, are you?!"

"Of course not, love!" Aladdin answered. "You know I wouldn't! I was just about to tell you-"

"There's no need to talk it over!" Praline shouted...before she suddenly pulled her husband into a loving hug. "You know that I'd take you over Mama! And I know you'll take me with you when it comes to that, right?"

"O-of course, love," Aladdin replied, his face smushed into his wife's bosom, while the Sunny Pirates blushed and covered their eyes.

"What passion~!" they exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to leave you so soon, Wadatsumi," said Jimbei.

"Ah, that's okay," said Wadatsumi. "I'm glad to be here with everybody!"

"But Praline," Jimbei said to the half-mermaid. "Tell me...do you think that Mama will forgive us? Or myself, for that matter?"

"Hmm...I can't say, really," Praline admitted, a shark-line grin appearing on her face. "There have been many others who have tried...although, when they even suggested that they leave Mama's empire...they died right on the spot! SHASHASHA!"

Hearing that caused the Sunny Pirates to gasp before they glanced over at Jimbei, who only kept his determined expression.

"...I'm willing to accept whatever happens," he said.

 _Flashback end_

Currently, in Sweet City on Whole Cake Island, the citizens were mourning the death of Moscato, who had just been killed by his own mother.

"Sir Moscato!" sobbed a little boy. "You can't be dead!"

"Move it, kid," said Opera, pulling the boy away from his dead brother.

"Take him away, now," said Galette to two men dressed like knight pieces from a chess game.

"Yes, ma'am," said one of the knights as they picked up Moscato's dead body.

"You got that?!" Mont d'Or questioned to some sort of black, shadowy blob. "Every last second!"

On that, he and his siblings began to walk away.

"Hey, Sir Mont d'Or!" called the boy. "Big Mom...she isn't gonna kill Boss Jimbei, too, is she?!"

"How should I know?!" Mont d'Or replied. "Mama would kill her own children if she got mad enough, that's all I can tell you!"

The boy looked disheartened before he glanced over at the shadowy blobs, which held up baskets as they approached Moscato's body.

XXX

Later that day, in the Whole Cake Chateau...

"So you really are leaving, aren't you, Jimbei?" asked Big Mom, sitting on her throne.

"Why, Boss?!" asked a living strawberry shortcake.

"Why are you leaving us?!" cried a talking spongecake.

"SILENCE!" Big Mom shouted as she grabbed the spongecake and ate him, causing him to scream in horror before they turned to silence. "Don't ever ask one who leaves why they're doing it in the first place! It's pathetic! It doesn't matter in the slightest! We're pirates, and therefore, we do what we want." She then swallowed the spongecake and glowered down at Jimbei. "However, having the ritual cups of parent and child thrown back in my face is an affront to the parent. You understand that, don't you, Jimbei? I'm losing quite a lot of power due to this!"

"Well, yes," Jimbei replied.

"I need more than just a 'well yes', you know!" Big Mom exclaimed. "You'll have to lose something, too! That's the only you can make this up to me!"

Jimbei only glared at her in response.

"Mamamama..." Big Mom laughed. "Bring out...the Roulette Wheel!"

"EEK!" the talking desserts cried before they all hopped away, and then came back with a giant roulette wheel...which had depictions of two arms, two legs, two heads with a crown on it, and some sort of shadowy blob with a face.

"Now then," Big Mom began, "let's see what you'll be losing!"

XXX

Later that night, somewhere between Biscuits Island and Nuts Island, the Sanji Retrieval Team had gotten into a bit of a sticky situation...no pun intended. Right now, the Sunny had somehow got stuck in the middle of the sea, which was actually made of candy syrup.

"This stuff sure is sweet!" exclaimed Chopper, who was in Heavy Point as he licked the frozen syrup.

"I want some of that exclaimed Nene

"Can't we just stop here and sleep?" Luffy asked, holding a giant torch, which he held to the syrup.

"Hell no!" Nami replied. "What if those giant ants wake up?!"

It was revealed that the group was surrounded by a colony of giant ants, which were currently sleeping. However, they knew they wouldn't be asleep very long, so they had to hurry.

"When the sun sets and hits the sea," said Pedro as he drenched a torch in oil, "it will flow again, but at night, it's so cold, that the sea turns solid."

"You know, it would have been a lot more helpful if you had told us about this sooner, Pedro!" Nami said in irritation before she turned to Brook, Mimi Nene Chopper, Magnes, and Carrot, who was trying to pull the _Sunny_ out of the candy syrup.

"We need to hurry and melt this stuff so we can get outta here we can afford to waste any more time!" exclaim Hayate

"Got it!" Luffy replied as he melted the syrup around the ship.

"It's only because of my music that those ants are sleeping," Brook said. "However, they'll be sure to wake up, soon."

"And we'll be in a lot of trouble if they wake up!" Chosuke added.

Those ants are pretty tough and ferocious huh said Magnes

"I know how fierce those ants can be. My ship got eaten by these things, once."

"Yikes!" Chopper squeaked.

That Scary said Nene nervously

"Oh, yeah, you said you came here before, didn't you?" Luffy asked.

"That's also something I've been wondering," Hayate said. "Pedro, why did you come here to Big Mom's territory in the first place?"

"Pedro actually used to have his own pirate crew!" Carrot piped up. "In fact, Pekoms was part of it!"

"Carrot!" Pedro chided.

"Whoa, you guys were pirates together?!" Luffy asked in surprise. "Really?!"

"...My crew was called the Nox Pirates," Pedro said. "Back then, though...we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. I thought we were just explorers, but somehow, we ended up with bounties on our heads. I was only with Pekoms and his group a part of the way."

"W-well, what happened?" Nene asked. "Why didn't you stay together?"

"...Circumstances," Pedro replied. "At any rate, this for your-gara ears, only...but the truth is...I was out looking for a Poneglyph!"  
 _  
"What?!"_ Hayate questioned in disbelief while the others gasped.

"I wanted to be of service to Master Nekomamushi, and my final voyage was what brought me here, to Big Mom's territory," Pedro said. "It was here...that my men and I suffered a devastating defeat!"

The group all gaped, stunned at this revelation. Even Carrot, who knew Pedro for a long time, was shocked.

"I hardly ever told a soul about it," said Pedro.

"...I see," Carrot whispered.

"But Pedro," Hayate began, "why would you come back here if you have such bad memories of this place?!"

"I was hoping my experiences here would be useful in helping you all get Sanji back," Pedro answered.

I see said Hayate

"Plus," Pedro started, "my coming along won't be entirely meaningless, after all?"

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Our two kings showed you-gara the Road Poneglyph in the Whale Tree, correct?" Pedro queried.

"Yeah," Luffy nodded. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I was honestly stunned by that action," said Pedro. "They showed it to you people- our saviors, that much is true, but you are not members of the Kozuki Clan."

"Yeah, so?" Luffy asked.

"It has been 26 years since that last happened!" Pedro answered. "The last person they showed it to...was Gol D. Roger and his crew!"

"EH?!" the group questioned.

"No way!" Luffy exclaimed. "Gold Roger?! Really?!"

"After that," Pedro continued, "Roger made his way to Raftel and became known as the King of the Pirates. Duke Inuarashi and Master Nekomamushi...they see him in you-gara."

"They see him in Luffy?" asked Hayate.

"Yes," Pedro replied. "They believe you people worthy enough, that the Road Poneglyph will be necessary to you, one day!" He then glanced to Luffy. "Tell me, Luffy...after you are victorious against Kaido, what do you plan on doing next?"

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "Oh! Uh...I guess I haven't that far ahead, yet."  
 _  
_"Of course not..." Hayate muttered.

"Next, you will need the Road Poneglyph that is in Big Mom's possession!" Pedro answered. "This means that this is our golden opportunity! We've already come this far into her realm!"  
 _  
"That's true,"_ Hayate affirmed.

"Once we rescue Sanji," Pedro began, "we should steal the Road Poneglyph, as well!"

"Oh, yeah," Luffy said. "Robin said for me to do that."  
 _  
"I'm surprised you actually remember," Hayate_ snarked.

When we get to Whole Cake Island," Pedro began, "buy me some time, and I swear I'll steal it, this time!"

"Seriously?!" Luffy asked. "Well, if it's for our sake, then maybe I should go with you!"

"No," Pedro denied. "You should focus on getting Sanji back and keeping him safe. Neither of those will be easy, you know."

"...Oh, okay!" Luffy realized. "I get it! Thanks, Pedro! Shishishi!"

"It's settled then!" Pedro exclaimed. "I wish you the best of luck."

"You, too," Luffy smiled.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "That's Luffy for you!"

"GUYS!" Nene shouted.

"What is it, Nene?!" Luffy questioned.

"...That," Nene squeaked as she pointed to the ant colony...which was starting to wake up.

"AAAAAAH!" Nami, Chosuke Chopper, Brook, and Carrot shrieked.

"We can take 'em!" Luffy said with a cocky grin. "They're just a bunch of bugs!"

Can't wait said Magnes

This is no matter to take lightly said Hayate

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGE!" Luffy roared as they rushed at the ants, who charged right back, eager to make their group their next meal...except for Brook, since he was only bones.

"Oh, that's just unfair!" Brook complained.

"YOOOOOOOOW!" Luffy howled as one ant chomped him right on the butt. "GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF!"

The next day, the _Sunny_ was seen sailing along, having escaped the sea of syrup, but did not escape unscathed, for she had a few bandages on her smiling face.

Down on the deck, Hayate Chopper, Magnes, Mimi Brook, Nami (who, for some reason, was wearing a suit of armor), Nene, and Carrot were lying around on the deck, also wearing bandages. It seemed that the ants were hardier than most insects and proved to give the team a run for their money. They would've fought all night, had they not melted the candy around the ship's hull in time.

Up in the Crow's Nest, Luffy yawned and stretched as he was the first to wake up.

"Ugh...damn those stupid ants!" he complained. "Bit me all over!" He then reached behind his back to scratch a very annoying itch. "Ugh! Dammit, my back still itches!" That's when he felt something under his cardigan, which he pulled out and found that it was a set of teeth that one of the lost when it bit him. "Oh, so that's what it is!" He soon tossed the teeth away, but then, he spotted something in the distance, causing him to gasp.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Hey, guys! Guys, wake up!"

"Huh?" Nami muttered as she woke up.

 _"What's going on?"_ Hayate asked as he tiredly opened one eye.

"We're here~!" Luffy called.

The group gathered at the helm, and soon, they all gasped at what laid in their sight: an island made entirely of giant cakes!

"This is it!" Luffy exclaimed. "Whole Cake Island!"

"Wow!" Chopper beamed. "It's a gigantic cake!"

We heading into deep into the Base of one of the Seven Emperor said Chosuke

"So this is where Big Mom lives!" Mimi chimed in.

"Look at 'em all!" Nene added.

"They actually look good enough to eat!" Magnes spoke up.

"The tallest cake in the center," Pedro began, "is Big Mom's castle."

"A castle?!" Chopper repeated.

"Do we go straight forward from here?" Brook asked.

"Yep!" Nami answered as she held the map. "That cape there is the only weak point in the security net!"

"Ohhh, all that cake..." Luffy drooled. "No, Luffy! Remember what happened on that Chocolate Island!"

 **Grrruuuuuuuuuurrrmbgh...!** His stomach started grumbling, letting him know how hungry he was.

"...Maybe a few little nibbles won't hurt," he said before he suddenly spotted something up ahead. "Oh! Hey! I-I think I see someone, on the coast!"

The group looked ahead...and for a moment, they could've sworn that they had seen...

"...Is that Sanji...?!" Hayate whispered.


	7. Chapter 7 Adventure in the Forest

a


End file.
